1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit device, and more particularly to an integrated circuit assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a personal computer (PC) with several DRAM ICs soldered on a main board, if any one of the DRAM ICs soldered on the main board malfunctions, the whole main board must be detached from the PC to replace the malfunctioning DRAM IC. In this case, the PC cannot be used during maintenance, thereby resulting in inconvenience. In order to overcome this drawback, a memory module for a PC is used. The memory module includes a printed circuit board, and several memory-mounting sockets secured on the printed circuit board for mounting respectively several DRAM ICs. However, such memory-mounting socket, especially for a dual in-line package (DIP) memory, has a relatively large thickness. For example, a memory-mounting socket mounted on a DRR3 memory module of Model No. CK1G08D3 has a thickness of 18 mm. Therefore, such memory-mounting socket is not suitable for a computerized apparatus with a compact size.